farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
A Bigger Oink
A Bigger Oink is the ninth episode of the third series of The Animals of Farthing Wood, and the 35th episode of the series overall. Plot Dash informs Whistler and the squirrels of the meeting that Fox has scheduled for the Farthing Wood animals. They gather at his earth, and Vixen tells them that he has a plan, "a plan that can't fail." While the animals will continue to raid the rat headquarters every night, there's a slight twist: every rat that's killed is dropped in front of The Warden's cottage. This would notify him of the rat infestation in White Deer Park, so they hope that he can resolve that problem. Plucky eagerly volunteers for this operation. Even though Fox originally thought of Ranger for this task, he was convinced by Dash to appoint her friend for the lead in this. Outside, the rats scrub Bully as he has a nice clean bath. Spike treads along underwater and quietly gets his attention. Bully submerges himself to hear the news that his spy has obtained during the meeting with the Farthing Wood animals. He smugly says that Fox's plan is ridiculous upon hearing the news and shouts "Who am I?" Meanwhile, Plucky watches The Warden put dead rats in a trash bag while he creeps forward for closer inspection. Rollo appears and suggests to the fox that he should construct a trail of dead rats that leads right to the rat headquarters. He tells him that it's a brilliant plan since it would lead The Warden to the root of the problem. Plucky departs and says goodbye to him, as he now has a lot of work to do. In a corn field, Weasel and Measley walk swiftly to get away from the spirited and bouncy piglet that irritates them greatly. The piglet rams and knocks down the weasels again with Fido and Cleo riding on his back. Measley scares him into submission as requested by Weasel, and the children complain that he has ruined their fun. It starts to rain after that, so the family is forced to find shelter. Meanwhile, Bully assembles a party of big and buff rats that can be used to hunt and kill snakes, something that he's very phobic about. The largest rat of his crew is big as a dog and not afraid of snakes. Out of nowhere, a shotgun fires in their hideout and interrupts the assembly. The Warden has found their headquarters, so the trail of dead rats arranged by Plucky was a success. Plucky and Dash run to Fox to inform him of the excellent news, and he congratulates the former on his efforts. He does say realistically that The Warden can't shoot all of the rats because of their huge exponential population. Adder wants Sinuous to come with her and "worry" more rats, but he wants to coil up somewhere to rest after days of exhausting bloodshed. This decision would prove fatal to his life as shown later in the episode. Meanwhile, the weasels are resting in a den with their sleeping piglet that's snoring very loudly. A Wild Boar came to confront them about the racket and threatens to stamp on them if they don't leave his copse. The piglet emerges from his slumber to come out and meet the Wild Boar, which at first he rejects and tells him to scram just like the weasels. Only after Weasel mentions that it was an lonely orphaned pig they've found during their travels is when the boar agreed to adopt him and be with his litters. Back in White Deer Park, Bully's snake hunting party found who they think is the female Adder, but it was actually Sinuous comfortably resting behind some greenery. The Large Town Rat proceeds to grab his neck and strangle Sinuous while he struggles in futile to escape. As a result, he dies of suffocation. The rats retreat and Bully pretends to be dead upon the approach of Hurkel and Shadow, who were informed by Toad about the snake's death. Adder was looking for Sinuous when she witnesses her mate's lifeless body. This is the first time in the series where Adder was shown crying and emotionally broken down by a tragic event. She even leaned on Hurkel's body as the badgers try to ease the pain of her loss. As this is unfolding, Bully creeps away unnoticed... Goofs * I'll Never Be Sausages's voice has changed since his first appearance in the previous episode. Category:Series 3 episodes